Out of Place
by GeneralNadie
Summary: Ichigo Kuroski has ended the Thousand Year Blood War, but paid the price he always strove to protect. Now without family or friends, he is offered a second chance in another life. Armed with knowledge of the world's events, and his true zanpakuto, watch as he protects the future of another world.
1. An End to War

The thousand year blood war. That's what they were calling it. Or at least, those that had remained. Not that there were many. Lifefless brown eyes stared out over the destruction caused by those who believed themselves to be bearers of righteousness. The Quincy who served under Yhwach. The Wandenreich.

Buildings reduced to rubble, landscapes inverted, mountains flattened, and plains raised up or sunken down. But nothing could compare to the loss of those who fought valiantly to protect their sacred home. Every where he turned his pain filled eyes, thousands upon thousands of soul reapers lay. The corpses piled up like small hills of black cloth and flesh. Many were now completely unrecognizable due to the damage done to their bodies by the enemy. Worst of all, each and every one had been slain by a Quincy, whose spiritual weapons were nothing like the shinigami's. No, to be slain by a quincy, meant your soul could never return to the cycle of reincarnation. All of these great warriors, who sacrificed themselves to protect the balance, would never get another chance to live.

It didn't seem fair really. All of the quincys that had perished, would simply be reborn. With another chance at life. Perhaps the cruelest irony ever known to the young man now seated at the top of a ruined pillar. He appeared to be around the age of hiteseighteen, though rather tall. He was muscular, as evidenced by his almost completely destroyed clothes. He didn't have a mass of muscles, rather his body appeared to be made of bunches of piano wire strung throughout. One of his most outstanding features of course was his bright orange hair. Such an unusual color for someone of japanese descent, that most assumed it was bleached.

This was Ichigo Kurosaki. Substitute Soul Reaper. Hero of the Winter War. And now, one of the few survivors of the war against the Quincys, and the killer their Emperor, Yhwach. His once warm and fiery brown eyes were now dimmed with the knowledge of what had been lost. Standing behind him and slightly to each side were two more unusual figures. The first appeared to be a carbon copy of Ichig, but completely white. His skin, eyes, even his clothes, were all the white. The other difference was that the whites of his eyes were the color of the darkest black. And his iris were a rich golden color. The other figure was appeared to be a middle aged man, with long dark hair. Dressed in a heavy dark coat, that seemed to move with a mind of its own, he also wore a pair of semitransparent sunglasses.

These two were the spirits of his zanpakuto, Zangetsu. Both inherited from his mother's blood. The old man, her quincy blood. The white copy of himself, the hollow that had lived inside her. Both had materialised themselves in an unspoken agreement to try and comfort their wielder. Even if only with their silent support.

"Was there anything I could have done? Could I have changed something", Ichigo's deep, baritone voice would have normally made any woman tingle and swoon. However in this moment, it was so filled with sorrow and pain, it would be a fight to not cry for the suffering young man.

"We did everything we could Ichigo. We saved everyone we could", the gruff voice of his Quincy Aspect answered.

Ichigo only nodded in response. He knew that his zanpakuto was telling him the truth, but inside he felt the pain that he could've done more. That he should've been able to save his friends. That he should've been able to save his father. That he should've been able save his sisters. The rough and tumble Tatsuki. The ever serious Uryu. The silent but loyal Chad. The bubbly and cheerful Inoue. His ridiculous and perveted father Isshin. The rock of his family Karin. And their ray of sunshine Yuzu.

All had become victims of Yhwach vengeance against the substitute. As Ichigo had arrived from the King's dimension, he had all but decimated the Wandenreich army. And in an act of rage and lunacy, the quincy emperor had attacked Ichigo's hometown of Karakura Town. Targeting anyone who had even a speck of Ichigo's reiatsu signature on them, Yhwach had been merciless. To be blunt, there was anybody left in Karakura Town who Ichigo knew. All of his friends, his family, and even most of the students at his highschool had been slain by the enraged Quincy. In short, Ichigo had nothing left. He had won the war, but at a price he had always fought to avoid.

Of course Ichigo hadn't escaped unscathed. Besides his shihakusho being all but destroyed, his body was a mass of cuts, bruises, and any other injury possible. He had loss more blood than certainly was anywhere near healthy. But thanks to his quincy aspect's blut vein, the blood loss had been all but stemmed. This gave his hollow aspect the chance to regenerate the more lethal wounds. But because he had used almost all of his massive pool of reiatsu, he wouldn't be able to heal most of his wounds. So he took to sitting still, not to aggravate his wounds anymore, while waiting for one of the surviving squad four members to come and heal him.

All three of the beings watched the setting sun in the distance, doing what they could to stave off the depression trying to settle in. After some time, Ichigo didn't bother keeping track, they could feel a powerful reiatsu heading to them. The teen turned his head ever so slightly, confused by the approaching signature. It was unlike anything he had ever sensed before.

The three comrades didn't have to wait much longer. The being that appeared infront of them was one they had never before encountered. It seemed to be an amorphous mass of white energy, held in a shape resembling a slim and averaged sized human. Wisps seem to trail and wind around the strange being, and it seemed to emit a glow of power and authority, but of peace and understanding. But on top of that, Ichigo felt something off about this new creature. Not that it was evil, unnatural, or any such thing. But simply as though it were out of place.

"Ichigo Kurosaki", the creature's voice was soft and distinctly femine. But much like it's reiatsu, it carried both strength and command.

Ichigo raised a thin eyebrow, curious as to how this new being new who he was. And so he decided to make his question known.

"Who in soul society are you, and how do you know me", his voice lacked the energy and anger it had carried before. Both Zangetsus decided to take this unknown being as a possible threat, and each materialised their respective blades. The hollow aspect his larger khyber knife sword. The quincy aspect his smaller trench knife.

"Calm yourselves noble spirits. I bear neither your wielder, nor yourselves any evil intentions", 'her' reassurance however did not cause the zanpakuto to release their hold on their swords.

"If you're not here for problems, then tell us who the heck you are", Ichigo's voice managed to recover a small amout of emotion in the form of annoyance. The strange energy being smiled inwardly, knowing that this hero hadn't died on the inside after this tragic war.

"Of course young champion", 'her' aura became slightly more friendly, "I, Ichigo Kurosaki, am the Spirit Queen."

In a rather comical display of coincidence, all three, Ichigo, and both Zangetsu, tilted their heads in confusion at the Queen's declaration. Of course none of them had ever heard of the Spirit Queen. Only ever hearing of the Soul King who ruled over the many worlds.

If she had been any lesser of a being, she would've giggled at the expressions the wore. But as she wasn't, she decided to explain.

"I see you are confused. Not to worry, allow to explain. As you know, the Soul King is in charge of all the aspects of this dimension. However as you know this is not the only dimension. I myself come from a dimension parallel to this one", the Spirit Queen answered their previous questions.

While normally most people would assume something of this kind to confuse poor Ichigo. But most people didn't seem to realize how intelligent he really was. After all, it wasn't with just his monstrous spiritual energy that he defeated his enemies. It was his ability to adapt, and out think his disadvantages. That on top of everything he had seen and experienced, made such a declaration, not very suprising.

"Alright", was all substitute decided to say.

"So if you are from another dimension, what in blazes are you doing here infront of us", his hollow aspect demanded the transcendant being.

"As I mentioned, my dimension is parallel to this one. That meaning it follows the events of this dimension very closely. With a few small differences, and a few years behind this one", the Queen was completely unperturbed by the zanpakuto's outburst.

"Kay, so why are you here again", Ichigo tried to remind her of the orignal question.

The royal spirit understood the desire to know her motives, "Ah. Yes as you look around the results of this war, it is simply put horrid. Especially for you Ichigo Kurosaki. Whether you know it or not, you are the Soul King's chosen one. And as he has you, I have my own chosen one. And I truly wish for mine's future to be different than your's. It isn't just for you to have suffered as you have. But the Soul King is not permitted to interfer with the happenings of the realms. Such as it is for myself."

"Okay, up to here I can understand. But why are you here", Ichigo once again reiterated.

"I am here, dear hero of the worlds, because I need your help. I need you to help me prevent this future from coming to pass in my own dimension. I need you because you are the strongest being and belong to no one race. You mix of blood and race will allow you to travel through dimensions. Though I cannot do anything to change my dimension's fate, you do not belong to it, and therefore are free to better it," seeing the suspicion on the two sword spirit's faces she decided to add some more, "and of course I understand I can't just ask you to do this. From within my dimension, I will reunite you with your family, those you love and care about. It can't ever be the same, but it will give that which you so greatly suffer for.

Ichigo lowered his gaze, his mind deep in thought. In this world he had nothing left. Nothing to live for. But could he really go to some other dimension, and live? Would that be disrespecting his family and friends, by replacing them? Would it be the coward's way out of the bleak future he was now apart of?

"Ichigo", his quincy aspect's gruff voice called him out of his reverie, "I understand your hesitance. Remember, abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate."

With his part said, the hollow aspect added his penny's worth, "There's nothing left in this world to fight for King. If you can't fight for them here, fight for them there."

Ichigo let the smallest of smiles grace his lips, now knowing his zanpakuto's opinion on the matter. And of course they were right, as they always were.

Turning his once more blazing will to this dimensional traveler he prepared his mind for his answer. He knew he couldn't have saved his family and friends. And he would always carry that burden and the pain it brought. But he could save that suffering from another Ichigo, in some other world. As he had always fought to protect others from suffering as he had, he could continue to do so.

"Spirit Queen," Ichigo's brown eyes burned with a new resolve, "I accept."

In response the Spirit Queen's aura seemed to brighten considerably, as she extended what was probably her hand, "Thank you Ichigo Kurosaki. Let us be on our way."


	2. Event Arrival

***Author's Note***

** Yea I didn't really bother putting one of these on the last one. Of course there wasn't anything worth noting. But it really the wasn't that for a reason. I am just freakin lazy. Infact the only reason I'm even bothering to do this one is cause I forgot to a disclaimer in the last one, and a couple of people actually gave me reviews the first few hours it was out.**

** Which by the way, one of you guys mentioned a couple of errors but nothing to big. Well... Next time let me know what they are so that I can fix them. Can't fix a problem if I don't know what it is.**

** Anyways, for those of you complaining that the idea is not original... well you are right. Totally unorignal. I have seen several good stories start out this way, and personally I really like this idea. But nobody ever seems to go anywhere with it. So I thought why not have a shot at it.**

** And so yea. Disclaimer. GeneralNadie does not own Bleach.**

Many things could be said about Masaki Kurosaki. She was a beautiful woman. Standing at an average height, she had long hair, rich brown in color, that fell past her back. Sitting on her perfectly sculpted heart-shaped face, were a pair usually warm and loving chocolate eyes. But again many things could be said about Masaki Kurosaki. But never let it be said, that this normally kind, caring, ray of sunshine in the lives of others, was any kind of pushover. As she was proving in this very instant.

A soft thud was heard as Masaki Kurosaki used her Hirenkyaku to move herself and her unconscious daughter, Hikari, to safer distance. Raising her gaze, she directed a glare, that would terrify any man, at the hollow across from her.

"Well that's interesting", the large corrupted soul deep voice easily covered the distance between them, "Not only do I get to feast on two delicious female souls. But one of them is full of spiritual energy! Hm, so tasty."

Masaki grimaced slightly as she lowered the nine year-old Hikari into the wet grass. As the hollow chuckled, she stood up straight and allowed her Quincy Cross to drop out of her sleeve. Even though she was an Echt Quincy, and a powerful one at that, she knew not to underestimate any enemy. Especially with her beloved daughter lying in the danger zone.

The hollow was tall, easily as tall as a house. His body seemed to be made out of a green moss, with his large hollow hole right in the middle of what would've been his chest. His hollow mask was massive, and equally big was the vicious smile that stretched from one side to the other. On top of his mask rose a lure, and the end was connected to a young, black haired girl. Due to this pretend little girl, Masaki had almost lost Hikari.

The echt quincy's mouth was set in a grim line, as she lifted up the wrist with her quincy cross. The hollow's eyes narrowed slightly, trying to understand what his meal was up to. In the blink of an eye, Masaski summoned her spiritual weapon, a magnificent bow of golden energy. In that same instant the hollow's eyes went from narrow slits, to saucer size.

"QUINCY!", his voice rose several octaves as he panicked.

The Kurosaki maiden let a golden arrow fly, hoping to finish the hollow off quick before her daughter could wake up. She definitely had no desire for poor Hikari to participate with the spiritual world. But it seemed this hollow was not only sneaky, large, and ugly. But also, rather fast. Dodging to to his right side, and rolling to get back into position on all fours (admirable considering his unwieldly body size and shape) the monster avoided the lethal bolt.

Now realizing the danger that this woman presented him, the hollow showed his impressive speed by beginning to close the distance between them. Masaki knew she was in trouble. Normally she could just dash further away, and shoot again. But if she tried that now, the hollow would surely hurt, or even kill, her daughter. And that was something that she would never allow. Summoning another spiritual arrow, she knew she needed to hit him, or she wouldn't get another chance.

The hollow had quickly closed in on her, now only fifteen yards away. Just a few more bounds, and he would be upon her. She pulled back the string on her bow, and took careful aim. Then, right as she released the attack, she was horrified when the arrow didn't fly. Rather, it disappeared. Reduced into reishi particles. At the same time, her bow began to disappear.

Having no idea what was going on, Masaki realized in a split second that she was defenseless. Even worse, she realized that Hikari was defenseless! The hollow had realized something was wrong, and at a mere five yards, it's vicious smirk seemed to fill it's whole face. Time slowed down for the young mother as the beast closed upon them. At two yards, the hollow lept up into the air, it's clawed fingers prepared to tear into flesh.

Five feet.

Masaki stared bravely to the hollow. She was not afraid of death. But would face it front on.

Four feet.

As the hollow would reach her, she would leap back, protecting her beloved Hikari with her corpse if need be.

Three feet.

Suddenly, Masaki was overcome with the feeling that something didn't belong. Almost like the world had been moved. As if now everything was, even if just a little, out of place.

Or at least, the hollow and she were, as both were knocked back by something crashing inbetween them. A large cloud of dirt and dust now seperated her from it. Suprising when the ground was all mud by this point, because of all the rain. However, Masaki quickly got back onto her feet, ready for anything. After the last nasty suprise, she had no idea what to expect now. But at least, apparently, neither did the hollow. As he was equally tense on the opposite side of the newest developement.

Slowly the dust began to clear away, and Masaki was rewarded with a blurred idea of what lay inside. After and agonizing few seconds, she could make out that it was a man! A man on his knees, or a maybe he didn't have legs from the knees down. Finally all the dust cleared, and she was correct. It was a man! A young one at that. Masaki guessed by his rather handsome face that he was probably around 20 years old. However two things grabbed her attention about him immediately. First his spiky hair was bright orange. The exact same color as Hikari's. Second his health. All across his nearly naked body were bruises and cuts, many of which were quite serious and openly bleeding. He seemed to be struggling to breathe, and she wouldn't blame him. It was a miracle alone that he managed to stay concious in his condition.

But she didn't get much further with her thoughts as she was interrupted by the hollow's voice, "What's this? What's this? Somebody cutting in on my meal hm? A soul reaper I am guessing by the smell. But what, he is injured! Unable to defend himself! HAHA! What gifts the gods send me. A feast for Fisher!"

Masaki's eyes widened at the hollow's insane laughter. Could this man be a soul reaper, like Isshin? But then, how did he get so injured? And why would he come here of all places?

The newcomer's gaze turned to the hollow, and instantly became one of the darkest, most hate-filled glares Masaki had ever seen. He turned his body slightly to face the creature, and the quincy could just barely hear him whisper, "Grand Fisher."

At this, the hollow's eyes widened, but the smile never left it's face, "Oh ho! It seems you have heard of me. Well no matter. Soon you will be nothing more than fleshy food."

Several expressions passed by the young man's face, before it settled into one of smugness, "We will see who get's eaten. Even banged up like this, I can wipe the ground with your pathetic little carcass."

Masaki narrowed her eyes at the comment. It was obvious that the orange haired man could barely move. There was no way under Soul Society that he was gonna be able to fight the hollow. What did he have to gain by antagonizing it? Well what ever it was, it was going to work. His comment had angered the lost soul, and it lunged forward, it's arm raised up to slash the insolent human into shreds.

However, both the hollow, and the quincy were suprised when the man caught the hollow's arm at the last second. Holding it beneath his armpit, and smirk set itself on his face.

The hollow's eyes widened larger than ever before as the man reared his other hand. Only in that moment did Masaki notice the incredibly large, all black khyber knife he was holding in it. How the krieg did she miss that? It was nearly the size he was. The hollow desperately tried to escape, but the man's grip on it's arm was to strong. With one powerful thrust, the black blade pierced straight through the creature's mask, and proceeded to bisect the entire hollow.

The man dropped the hollow's arm, as it along with the rest of it's body began to disintegrate into spiritual particles. With the danger taken care of, the man allowed his sword to drop into the mud below where the hollow had been. And then he fell backwards, succumbing to his wounds, passed out.

Masaki simply stared from she was standing. Too overcome by the recent events to even really move. What had just happened? How did it happen?

She was so engrossed in these questions, that she failed to notice her daughter coming to. Slowly the nine year old Hikari sat up, wiping the rain off of her face. After a second, her face became one of panic, as she began looking side to side frantically. Spotting her mother, only a couple of feet away, the young girl visibly relaxed.

"Mommy", her soft voice called, breaking said mother out of her self induced trance,"What happened?"

Masaki collapsed onto her knees, shaking her head side to side.

"I have no idea darling", she answered truthfully, "I have no idea."


End file.
